Revenge Never Heals, Unlike Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "From Lonely Girl To Ghost". It's been a year now since Rebecca was adopted by the Time Family, but a new mastermind is intent on ripping her away from her family. Can she stop this new mastermind?
1. One Year Later

**Samz6-2 asked me if I would do a sequel to my other story "From Lonely Girl To Ghost". Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! This will be a chapter story, so enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rebecca, Phantina, and Clocktina. Danny Phantom and all the show's characters belong to Nickelodeon. If you haven't read "From Lonely Girl To Ghost", you should do so before reading this one, otherwise it won't make much sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge Never Heals, Unlike Time<strong>

Rebecca was lying in bed, dozing as she smiled to herself, having a pleasant dream. Clocktina then came in and giggled. "Rebecca, wake up," she said and climbed up on her sister's bed. The halfa just smiled and then looked at her sister.

"Want to trick Daddy?" she asked.

Clocktina giggled. "Yeah!" she whispered excitedly and both girls hid under the covers, giggling to themselves.

Clockwork, meanwhile, headed towards Rebecca's room and knocked on the door. "Rebecca, time to get up," he said and then smiled when he heard muffled giggles, to which he opened the door and looked around. "Hmm, where are my little girls?" he asked, looking around.

Rebecca had a hard time holding in her giggles as she peeked over the covers and saw her father looking in her closet. She giggled quietly and motioned Clocktina to quietly follow her and they carefully snuck by their father to the door.

But they should have known, you couldn't sneak past the Master of Time without him knowing it.

"Aha!" he said, turning around quickly with a smirk on his face.

The girls let out giggling squeals and ran off with their father chasing them. "Quick, quick, quick! He's gonna get us!" Rebecca laughed as she grabbed Clocktina and flew fast, but their father was faster and caught the two of them in his arms as they somersaulted through the air and landed in a large chair. Clockwork then hugged his daughters and started tickling them.

"So you thought you could trick your father, hmm?" he asked and hugged them so that they couldn't escape as he tickled them. They laughed and tried to escape, but couldn't. Phantina came in and saw her husband tickling their daughters and she smiled as Clocktina got free and tried to help Rebecca, but got caught again in her father's hug and tickle.

Finally, he let both girls up and they smiled and hugged him and hugged their mother. "Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" said Rebecca and Clocktina echoed her.

"Good morning, my girls," said Clockwork with a smile. "Rebecca, do you know what today is?"

She gave it some thought and then remembered. "It's the date that you and mom adopted me," she said with a smile.

"Yes," said Phantina. "Clocktina and I are going over to your uncle Nocturne's place to plan a party for you while you and your father spend some time together."

"Okay, Mom. I can't wait!"

Chuckling, Phantina and Clocktina headed off for the dream ghost's lair and Clockwork placed a hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder. "My little Rebecca," he said fondly. "There is something I have made for you as a gift."

"Really, Daddy?" she asked, surprised.

He chuckled and held out a small box to her and she opened it and gasped in awe. It was a silver necklace in the shape of a key and had clock gears that formed the head of the key. "This is for me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "It is the clockwork key," he said. "It works similar to my time staff. You can channel your time-slowing power into it and it will make it a bit easier to slow down time for you."

Rebecca put it on and then hugged her father. "Thanks, Daddy," she said. "You're the best."

Clockwork hugged her back, happy to have such a wonderful girl he could proudly call his eldest daughter.

* * *

><p>But sadly, they didn't know the danger that would soon come. "Pariah Dark was only the beginning, Rebecca," said a sinister voice. "You will face me soon and watch as you are pulled from the Time family and will never return."<p>

Sinister laughter echoed as the new mastermind waited patiently, ready to give Rebecca the worst nightmare that would become a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Who is that dark mastermind? Looks like Rebecca will face a big challenge. Updates will be a bit slow on this one, so please be patient. <strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. A Sign Of Trouble

**I was surprised that my first chapter drew four reviews. Thank you, guys! I wasn't expecting it to be so well received, but now without further ado, here is the next chapter. I only own Rebecca, Phantina, Clocktina, Amelia, and Emma. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Sign Of Trouble<strong>

Rebecca stood in her room in her human form as she studied the necklace her father gave her. She loved how it had clock gears at the top. Being a Daughter of Time, she loved clocks and would always study the various gears in her home for fun.

"Rebecca," her father called. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and came out and hugged him. "Yes, Dad. I'm ready," she said. "I can't wait to see Uncle Nocturne, Aunt Amelia, and Emma."

Clockwork chuckled. "Then we better get to Nocturne's lair for the party," he said, hugging her to him and she hugged him, holding on as he transported both of them to the ghost of sleep's lair.

Clocktina and Emma were playing hide-and-seek as Phantina and Amelia talked and Nocturne watched out his window, smiling when he saw the blue clock hands appear, signaling Clockwork and Rebecca's arrival.

"Here they are," he said and opened the door, receiving a glomp from his teenage niece, making him chuckle as he hugged her back. "Hello, Rebecca."

"Hi, Uncle Nocturne!" she said and greeted Amelia and Emily the same way. Clockwork smiled as he watched his oldest daughter smile and show Emma her new necklace. After having defeated Pariah Dark last year, Rebecca smiled a lot more and was happier, something that made the Master of Time happy as he knew she deserved happiness more than anything else in the world.

Phantina stood beside her husband as she watched her daughters and niece play. Smiling, she leaned her head on his shoulder and Clockwork grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close in a loving embrace as Amelia snuggled into Nocturne, who chuckled as he held his love close to him.

No one knew that danger was literally outside the lair.

Rebecca was the first to notice something seemed odd. "Dad, is everything okay with the time stream?" she asked. "Something seems off, like time's being tampered with."

Clockwork immediately pulled out the small time window he had, but it was only a swirling green mist. "I don't know, Rebecca," he said. "Although, I am sensing a disturbance."

Sinister laughter suddenly sounded. "You really are slow, Master of Time," said a voice that sounded similar to Pariah Dark's voice. Rebecca trembled and ran to her father, who held her in a comforting hug as Phantina hugged Clocktina and Nocturne pulled Amelia and Emma into him, holding both his wife and daughter protectively as time seemed to warp and shift around them.

Rebecca hung onto Clockwork, but suddenly, she felt herself go invisible and she felt all of reality shift as she saw her family's faces look horrified. "Rebecca!" said Clockwork, holding out his hand to her.

"Daddy!" she cried out and reached for his hand, but she couldn't reach him as a portal opened up behind her and a strong wind began to pull her in. Rebecca quickly grabbed her necklace before it flew off and tried to channel her time-slowing power into it in hopes of getting free of the portal, but her efforts didn't do any good as she was pulled into the portal, her family's horrified faces imprinted in her mind as more sinister laughter sounded as everything continued to warp and spin around her. Rebecca finally gave up fighting it and let unconsciousness take over her body as she closed her eyes just as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! What's happening to Rebecca? Who is trying to pull her away from her family? That is the mystery that will be revealed later in the story. Stay tuned!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimers in first two chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Lost<strong>

Rebecca woke up and saw herself surrounded by green mists. She instantly recognized it. "I'm in the Ghost Zone," she said aloud. "But where?"

All she saw were rocks and doors as she looked around. "I've got to find the Clocktower!" she said and immediately began flying to search for the clock gears or the tower.

For about two hours, she searched with no luck, but then she glanced up and in the distance saw the Clocktower. Hope and relief filling her, she flew to it as fast as she could and burst through the door using her intangibility and landing on the floor as she became tangible again. "Dad!" she called out. "Dad?"

"Who are you, child?"

Hearing her father's voice, she turned with a smile. "Dad," she said and hugged him, but to her surprise, he didn't hug her back. She looked up and saw him looking at her with a confused expression. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

Rebecca immediately sensed something wasn't right and looked around. It was then that she noticed something else missing. "Where's Mom and Clocktina?" she asked him.

Clockwork looked at her. "I don't know anyone named Clocktina and I'm not married," he said.

Rebecca felt her heart drop and beat hard as fear filled her. "But, you and Mom adopted me. How can you not know?" she asked.

"I know everything, child," he said as he then noticed her necklace. It looked familiar and then he realized it.

"Where did you get the Clockwork Key?" he asked her sternly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You gave it to me only yesterday at the party at Uncle Nocturne's," she said.

Clockwork frowned, making Rebecca flinch and look down as her tears now fell freely from her eyes. "I don't recall doing such a thing," he said in a stern voice.

She couldn't help it. She burst into tears and immediately headed for the door, both hurt and confused. She bumped into two thin figures and looked up to see the Observants. "A child?!" asked one.

"Destroy her!" said the other.

Rebecca's hands glowed dark purple as all of her emotions jumbled together and she couldn't think. She let out a cry and shoved her hands towards the Observants, knocking them back and to the floor as the shockwave destroyed a couple of gears before it stopped and the young girl fell to her knees, still crying as she tried to get her breath back. After a moment, she stood up shakily and flew off, flying blindly out of the tower and just heading in a random direction.

"Dad doesn't remember me, Mom and Clocktina are gone, but I still remember them," she said to herself. "So, no one else will remember me either."

That brought on new tears to Rebecca, who cried as hard as she could while she was flying. But she never would have guessed that she was being watched by two others.

One was pleased his plan worked and the other was wondering why she insisted he was her father and why he felt the need to comfort her and protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, man. Rebecca's the only one who remembers, but no one else does. What's happening? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Trying To Fit In

**Chapter 4: Trying To Fit In**

Rebecca had found a portal to the human world and went through it, landing behind a dumpster and transforming from her ghost half to her human half. She had to find Danny.

She remembered meeting him and Danielle when Pariah Dark had hurt Danielle and Danny had brought her to the Clocktower. If Rebecca could find Danny, maybe they could figure out what was going on.

Heading out of the ally, she walked to Casper High, where she knew Danny went to school. She went in, deciding she'd have to be careful to not get caught by the principal or one of the teachers. She then spotted Danny who was about to be punched by Dash.

"Come on, Fen-turd!" the larger boy taunted.

"Let go, Dash!" said Danny.

Rebecca knew Danny couldn't use his powers and expose his secret to the school and she knew she couldn't expose herself either. She then spotted a mirror in one of the open student lockers and got close enough to where she could send out a minor shockwave blast that would sting Dash a bit. Timing it carefully, she fired a small shockwave blast.

It hit the mirror and reflected off and hit Dash square in the behind, making him yelp and jump as he grabbed at his stinging rear end. "Ow! Ow! Who did that?!" Dash shouted loudly.

The whole room was quiet and Dash turned to another nerdy kid and was about to wail on him when he again felt something sting his rear and jumped to the ceiling, where he hit his head and blacked out.

Smiling, Rebecca kept her hands in her pockets as they stopped glowing. She had made sure no one saw, and with everyone's attention on Dash, it was a perfect moment. Also, she had been a bit in the back with two other students who looked worried. She now moved forward and looked at the nerdy kid and Danny. "Are you guys okay?" she asked them, her face filled with concern.

"Yeah," said Danny. "What happened?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Good question," she said as the students all piled out of the school and onto the playground, leaving Danny, Rebecca, and the two students that she had been beside earlier alone in the halls.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off and he glanced around, but saw nothing, but it went off again. "There's a ghost around," he said.

Rebecca felt afraid. "We better get going then," she said, trying not to blow her cover, but one of the others, a black-haired girl glared at her.

"You're the ghost," she said firmly. "We saw you use your powers to get Dash."

Rebecca looked scared now and backed away from them as the girl brought out a Thermos. "Stay away," the girl halfa warned the black-haired girl. "You don't know who I am."

"Don't care."

Tucker and Danny watched as Sam turned on the Thermos, but the girl halfa floated away from the blue capture beam and fired some minor shockwave blasts near the three, not to hurt them, but to get them to stop.

* * *

><p>The chase went on for a bit until Danny stopped to catch his breath and realized something. The girl halfa hadn't hurt them yet. It was like she was purposely making her blasts not hit them and they didn't look to be at full strength either. He turned to his two friends.<p>

"Let's split up," he said and saw the girl halfa go into the Math hallway. "I'll go check the Math and History Hallways. Tucker, check the Science and Music Hallways. Sam, the English and Reading Hallways."

"Right!" said both Sam and Tucker and they headed off and Danny went to the Math Hall first and looked around, waiting for his ghost sense to go off. He entered one of the rooms and immediately saw his breath. He looked around and figured she was invisible.

"I know you're here," he said calmly. "I just want to ask you something."

He then put the Thermos he had with him on the Teacher's desk and moved to the back part of the room. "Please come out?" he asked.

Rebecca, who watched him as she invisibly hid behind a hanging poster on the ceiling, wondered if she should risk it and decided that maybe she could.

"Only because you said 'please' and you asked nicely," she said as she moved away from the poster and became visible as Danny watched and she floated down to him. She was in her ghost form now, but now transformed to her human form. Danny was shocked.

"You're a halfa?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "But I'm not evil."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rebecca," she said. "I'm new here and yeah, I have ghost powers."

"How?" asked Danny and then looked down. "Sorry, none of my business."

"It's okay, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet to a complete stranger."

Danny didn't blame her for not yet trusting him, especially how Sam reacted to her. "Thanks for saving me back there," he said.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "Can you talk to your friends and convince them not to use their containers?"

"The Thermoses? Sure."

With that, Danny found his friends and explained that Rebecca was a halfa, but she used her powers for good. Rebecca came out after Sam and Tucker agreed to meet her and they realized that she was really okay and Danny invited her to stay with his family. She accepted but was a little worried.

"The Fentons are ghost hunters," she said to herself. "I'll have to make sure I don't expose myself or they'll hurt me."

She also needed a plan. She knew that Danny wouldn't believe her story about being Clockwork's daughter and all, at least not right away. She'd have to wait and in the meantime, think of a plan to find out what happened to time and reality.

* * *

><p>A sinister laugh left the evil mastermind's mouth as he watched Rebecca find Danny. "Even if she has allies, she won't be able to stop me," he said sinisterly. "Look out, little Rebecca. Great granddaddy is going to get you." The sinister laughter echoed for a good few miles around.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First big clue! The mastermind who is trying to hurt Rebecca is related to her in a way. Who is this mastermind? Stay tuned, for the mystery will be revealed in a later chapter.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Annoying Observants

**Okay, we get a look at the Observants here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Annoying Observants<strong>

"We can't just tell her where she can find her! She could alter time!"

"We must tell her! If we don't, time will never be able to revert itself back to where it should be!"

The two voices, both, argued back and forth. They were the Observants and right now they disagreed on what to do.

"We observe, and never act! That's our oath!" said the first one. **(Quote from Danny Phantom episode: The Ultimate Enemy)**

"Well, if we don't, we may cease to exist!" said the second one.

Both Observants glared at each other and the head Observant came up to them. "You two must find Phantana and warn her of what will happen if time isn't set right," he said. "You must tell her how to fix it."

The two glaring Observants stopped the glare contest and gave in. The head Observant was right. They had to tell her.

Both ghosts teleported to where Phantana, better known as Rebecca, was staying with the Fentons.

* * *

><p>So far, Rebecca had been doing a good job at not alerting the Fentons that she was a half-ghost, although like with Danny, the ghost hunting equipment kept going off like crazy. Thankfully, Jazz, who knew about Danny's secret and now Rebecca's, managed to keep things semi-calm.<p>

Now, Rebecca was at the school waiting for Danny, Sam, and Tucker to come out. She heard a very familiar sound and turned to see two Observants behind her. She would have yelled, but one covered her mouth. "Silence, child!" he hissed at her.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed his wrist hard. "Don't you ever touch me again, unless you want to lose an arm," she said to him. "What are you Observants doing out here anyway? Couldn't find anyone to annoy?"

"Will you be quiet?" the same Observant hissed at her. The other one stepped between them.

"Phantana," he said. "Time and reality have been altered and must be corrected soon. If they are not corrected soon, we may all cease to exist."

"I already know someone messed with time and reality, Observants," she spat. "Your information center's a little slow."

The second Observant stopped the first one from hurting Rebecca for that remark. "Listen, there is someone who can help, but you have to find her fast," he said.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your grandmother."

Rebecca would have laughed if the answer had been anything but that one. "What do you mean, my grandmother?" she asked him.

"You weren't supposed to know this, but with a time-and-reality crisis drawing close to disaster, you need to find your grandmother. She lives in the Forbidden Realms."

Rebecca jumped back. "The Forbidden Realms?!" she exclaimed. "Are you both out of your one-track minds?! No one can through the dark realms and live except for Clockwork and Pandora, but that's because Clockwork's the Time Master and Pandora the Warrior Ghost!"

"Well, you have to take that risk if you don't want to cease to exist!" said the first Observant irritably.

Rebecca glared at the two of them and looked out the window for a moment and decided that while they were working on negotiations, she might as well add something to the mixture.

"Fine, but on two conditions," she said.

The first Observant sputtered in offense, but the second one nodded. "What are your demands?" he asked her.

Rebecca turned to them. "You leave me and my family alone and you never come back to the Clocktower," she said.

"Outrage!" said the first Observant.

"Then fix this problem yourselves!"

Rebecca marched away from them, but the second Observant floated in front of her. "Phantana, we Observants can only observe and never act," he said. "Only your grandmother can help you fix time and reality."

She waited for him to finish. "We accept your terms," he said. "Please hurry."

She glared at them. "Fine. Now go," she said and both Observants vanished and she immediately headed back to the Fenton's house, sending a quick text to Danny and asking him to meet her at home on an important matter.

It was very important, indeed.

For if she couldn't find Pandora, then she had no hope of crossing the Forbidden Realms.

And no hope of setting time to where it should be to get her family back before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. One Observant was being nice to Rebecca. Why? That is all part of the mystery. Stay tuned!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. A Friend To Count On

**This chapter contains a bit of Rebecca's back story. The entire story is also in the prequel to this one "From Lonely Girl To Ghost".**

**Disclaimers in first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Friend To Count On<strong>

Rebecca waited anxiously for Danny to come home. She was feeling a bit afraid and wondered what she should tell him. Would he believe her? She hoped so, because she really needed his help.

A knock came at the door. "Rebecca? It's me," said Danny.

She opened the door for him and had him come in. "Come on," she said. "I need to talk to you where no one can bother us."

He thought that was strange, but noticed the urgent look on her face. "How about the top of the school?" he asked.

She nodded and they both transformed into their ghost halves and flew out the window towards the school. Landing on the roof, they sat down.

"Danny? Remember when I said I wasn't ready to tell you my whole story when we met?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "Why?"

"Well, something's come up and I need to tell you my story. But I need you to listen and please don't call me a liar or judge me."

Danny was a bit surprised. "I don't think you're a liar, but okay, I promise," he said.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "I've been a halfa my whole life," she said. "I was born that way because my mom was a halfa and my birth father was a full ghost. A ghost that you know as Pariah Dark."

"Whoa! Pariah Dark is your father?" Danny asked in surprise.

She nodded. "My birth father," she said. "Anyway, after my mom died, my father became very abusive to me and the cops finally caught him after a few years, but because of the abuse, I was very quiet and didn't speak much. As a result, I had no friends.

"One day, a little over a year ago now, I was hit by a stray bullet that was anti-ghost and anti-human, so it hit both my human half and my ghost half. I saw a flash of blue before I passed out and when I woke up, I didn't know where I was and the ghost who had been watching over me scared me along with two others. The ghost who had been watching me finally calmed me down and told me his name was Clockwork."

"Clockwork? He saved you?"

"Yes, he did. He used some of his ectoplasm which acted like a blood transfusion, giving my ghost half strength and helping my human side to recover. Clockwork, his wife Phantina, and their daughter Clocktina welcomed me into the family and adopted me a year ago today. I became known as Phantana, but my troubles didn't end there, because Pariah was looking for me, but with some help from you and the others, I banished him to the dark realms. No one dared to mess with me after that."

Danny looked at her. "So, you're Clockwork's daughter?" he asked her.

Rebecca nodded. "Remember when I told Sam she didn't know who I was?" she asked him and he nodded. "It's true. I'm a Daughter of Time, because Clockwork is my dad."

"So, can you alter time like he can? Or do what he calls 'time-outs'?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I have three basic powers: shockwave, which you saw the day we first met, healing, and slowing time down to a crawl to where I can move fast and make everything else slow way down, but I can't stop time like Dad can."

Danny looked at Rebecca. "Wow," he said. "That's a lot."

She looked at him. "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked him, a hurt look on her face.

He shook his head. "If you hadn't shown me you were a halfa when we met, then no, I wouldn't have believed you. But you've never lied to me, so I know you're telling the truth, but I'm kind of curious as to why…?"

"Why I decided to tell you now?" she asked and he nodded. "The Observants came earlier and told me that I have to find my grandmother because someone has altered time and reality around us. She lives in the Forbidden Realms. There's one problem: only Clockwork and the Warrior Ghost Pandora have crossed those realms and returned. Others haven't."

"Why?"

"Because they know the Forbidden Realms well, being the Time Ghost and the Warrior Ghost respectively."

"So, what are you saying?" Danny asked, a little confused.

"I need your help. I visited Clockwork first after I had felt the time stream being messed with, but because of the alteration, he didn't know who I was and he didn't remember me, Mom, or Clocktina. I have to find my grandmother, but we have to find Pandora first. Have you met her?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"I have. She's one ghost you don't want to tick off," he said.

"Definitely," she said. "Will you help me, Danny? Please?"

After a moment, Danny nodded. "I'm in," he said.

Rebecca hugged him in gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

He shrugged a little but hugged her back and they both flew off to the Fenton lab and into the portal, looking for the Warrior Ghost.

* * *

><p>At the Clocktower, Clockwork watched Danny and Rebecca, wondering how the young girl halfa knew that only he and Pandora could go into the Forbidden Realms and come back safe. He also wondered if she was telling the truth that he had given her the Clockwork Key necklace that she wore. His instincts told him she wasn't lying, but he didn't remember any such thing.<p>

So why was he having doubts now? And why did he feel like she really was his daughter? He continued to watch the time stream in hopes of finding the answers to the questions that now plagued his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Looks like Clockwork is beginning to wonder what's going on and how Rebecca knows so much. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Forbidden Realms

**Chapter 7: Forbidden Realms**

Rebecca and Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, looking for the Lightning Arch that would lead to the maze that would take them to Pandora's lair.

"Pandora's the one who taught me and trained me in using my powers," Rebecca said to Danny. "She's the best trainer."

"And we have to be careful, because she can kick anyone's butt," said Danny.

They then made it to the Lightning Arch and went through the maze, reaching the door to Pandora's lair and knocking on it. Pandora opened it and her face softened to joy when she saw who it was.

"Danny," she said. "Who's your friend?"

"Pandora, this is Rebecca. She said you trained her," said Danny.

Pandora looked confused. "I've never had a student," she said.

Rebecca decided to step in and she told Pandora everything up to then. "I have to find my grandmother, but she lives in the Forbidden Realms," she said.

Pandora froze and looked at Rebecca. "How do you know of the Forbidden Realms?" she asked.

"I told her, Pandora," said a voice and the three watched an Observant come down to see them. Rebecca recognized him to be the one that had been with the other Observant when they came to warn her about someone messing with the time stream and reality. "You must help Danny and Rebecca make it through the Forbidden Realms. If they don't find her grandmother soon, it will be too late to fix what has been altered. Please, Pandora. Clockwork doesn't believe Rebecca, although he is having doubts. Please help them."

Pandora looked at the kids. "Danny, you helped me when the Box Ghost had stolen my box. Time for me to return the favor."

* * *

><p>Later on, the Warrior Ghost was leading Danny and Rebecca though the Forbidden Realms and the kids saw why it was called that. No one lived here and it was barren as a dry riverbed. The kids looked at each other and followed Pandora until they reached what looked to be a mansion in the Ghost Zone.<p>

Pandora knocked and the door opened and there stood a ghost that looked very familiar. Rebecca gasped as she remembered.

The lady ghost smiled. "Hello, sweet Rebecca," she said in a grandmotherly voice.

"Grandma Rebecca," said Rebecca, flying into her grandmother's open arms. Grandmother and granddaughter embraced a moment and then Rebecca told her grandmother everything.

"But who is altering time and reality?" Danny asked. "And why only target you, Rebecca?"

No one had any answers, but Rebecca's grandmother then looked grim. "The Reality Gauntlet," she said. "That is what was used to change time and reality."

"The Reality Gauntlet?" asked Danny. "I thought that got destroyed."

"No, young one. Whoever is after Rebecca has the Gauntlet and has been trying to kill Rebecca for a while now. He almost succeeded the first time, but Clockwork rescued her in time. If he hadn't helped her, she wouldn't be alive today."

"Clockwork did say that the bullet that hit me was anti-ghost and anti-human," said Rebecca. "Wait, are you saying that bullet wasn't a stray bullet after all?!"

Her grandmother nodded. "Your great-grandfather is coming," she said. "Be careful, my granddaughter. Find the Reality Gauntlet and set time and reality back to where it should be, before it's too late."

Rebecca nodded and she, Danny, and Pandora left quickly, moving about the Forbidden Realms as fast as they could, but Rebecca's mind kept going back to the time when she didn't know she was half-ghost and when the bullet hit her. Clockwork had told her what the bullet was exactly.

And he told her the entire back story as well.

Rebecca stopped flying so suddenly that Danny crashed into her and they both crashed into Pandora, who looked worried.

"What is it?" she asked them.

Rebecca looked at them. "I know who did this," she said to Pandora and Danny. "I know who shot me and who altered reality and time so that Mom, Clocktina, Aunt Amelia, and my cousin Emma don't exist."

"Who then?" asked Danny.

Rebecca looked at him. "You know him as well as I do, Danny. There's only one person who could do this."

Danny thought for a minute and then looked at Rebecca, understanding and horror in his face. "No, not him," said Danny.

"Yes, it was him and we need to stop him," said Rebecca firmly.

Pandora and Danny both nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Guessing time! Who is this mysterious mastermind after Rebecca? Here are some clues:<strong>

**1. Both Danny and Rebecca know him well.**

**2. The Reality Gauntlet was used.**

**3. The mastermind is indirectly related to Rebecca as her great-grandfather.**

**4. He created Rebecca's Grandmother.**

**Alright, leave your guesses in the comments. The Mastermind was also mentioned in the prequel to this story. Also, who is that Observant that keeps showing up? I'll reveal that towards the end of the story. For right now, I will have the next chapter up later this week, but please don't forget to guess who the mastermind is.**

**Also, Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Realization

**Okay, I think I made the guessing part a bit hard on you guys, but two reviewers, neomoon585 and wildchild00, guessed who the mastermind was, so I send kudos to them and to all of you who made very good guesses. The mastermind is revealed in this chapter! Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Realization<strong>

"Grandmother said that bullet that hit me a year ago wasn't a stray, it was deliberate," Rebecca said before letting out a growl. "Plasmius is the one who created my grandmother and later on my mother. My grandmother is Plasmius' daughter while my mother was someone he created from human and ghost DNA, but who he got the DNA from, no one knows. And now he's out to kill me and my grandmother."

Danny and Pandora looked angry at the thought that Plasmius would stoop to such an unthinkable level. "We will stop him," said Danny. "But we'll need allies."

Rebecca nodded. "See if any of the other ghosts might be willing to help or perhaps some human help," she said.

The male halfa nodded and flew off as Rebecca and Pandora made it to the Warrior Ghost's realm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Clocktower, Clockwork was pondering a dream he had of himself with a beautiful ghost lady and their two children. One he didn't recognize, but the other one was the same girl who claimed he was her father. He now looked at the time stream and saw Rebecca and Pandora talking about fighting Plasmius, who was responsible for the time-reality shift.<p>

Clockwork looked into the past and now saw what happened. He almost rarely looked into the past, mostly looking into the future, but now, looking into the past, he saw Plasmius steal the Reality Gauntlet and use the three gems on the device to alter time and reality. He saw Rebecca being torn away from his arms as she tried to reach for him and then the other two from his dream disappear, calling his name. He even saw Nocturne, who had a wife and daughter, be torn away from them.

He heard his voice calling the girl's name. It was Rebecca.

His little Rebecca.

Clockwork now knew without a doubt that Rebecca had been telling the truth when she sought him a few days ago. Plasmius had been the one to alter time and reality, something the Master of Time wasn't pleased with.

"Ah, now you see," said a voice and Clockwork turned to find an Observant behind him, but this one sounded relieved. "She was telling you the truth, Clockwork."

"I can see that," Clockwork said, trying to not snap.

The Observant came closer. "She knows that Plasmius is the one behind this and she'll need help. Please, Clockwork, help her."

The Master of Time picked up the earnest in the Observant's voice and looked at him, seeing that the one-eyed ghost actually looked very worried. "You are worried about Rebecca and not about the time stream, why?" he asked, curious.

The Observant sighed. "In time," he said. "There was a ghost that Plasmius stole DNA from to create both Rebecca's mother and grandmother and considers himself to be her great-grandfather."

Clockwork's eyes widened in shock and he actually floated back a bit in shock, staring at the one-eyed ghost as if the Observant had just told him Pariah Dark wasn't evil, but then he recovered.

"So, as Pariah Dark was Rebecca's birth father, was that…?" he asked.

"Yes," said the Observant. "Plasmius paid the king a hefty sum to marry Rebecca's mother. It was planned that her mother would die and Pariah would give Rebecca to Plasmius, but he didn't do so, thus Rebecca lived in foster homes until she arrived here."

Clockwork gripped his Time Staff angrily, taking in the information the Observant had just told him. "I told Rebecca that I didn't know her when she came here a few days ago. I rejected her, thinking she was lying. But now, I see she was telling the truth. I…I should have believed her and not turned her away," he said, a few tears falling as he felt shame for not believing his daughter.

The Observant placed a hand on Clockwork's shoulder. "It's alright," he said. "But the children will need allies to help fight their enemies."

"I will help," Clockwork said without hesitation.

The one-eyed ghost nodded. "Please, hurry."

Clockwork left and the Observant looked at the time window and viewed the time stream as Danny gathered Sam and Tucker to help them and saw Rebecca and Pandora discussing plans of attack.

"Be careful, child," said the Observant with concern in his voice, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I spent many years searching for you after your mother's death. I can't afford to lose you again, little one."

The Observant let a few tears fall as he hoped that Rebecca would be able to correct the time stream and make reality right again.

And if Plasmius hurt Rebecca, he would face not only an angry Clockwork and the allies the three children would gather for the fight.

But also a very angry Observant.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mastermind is Vlad Plasmius! But who is that mysterious Observant? I will reveal that soon!<strong>

**Also, I'm putting up not just this chapter, but two more as well because you've all been so patient with me. So enjoy!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Gathering Allies & Battle

**Chapter 9: Gathering Allies & Battle**

Danny had just come back to Pandora's realm with Sam and Tucker to see Rebecca and Pandora had come up with a plan. But they were interrupted by knocking at the door and Pandora answered, her anger at someone besides the kids daring to come to her realm vanishing when she saw the three ghosts on her doorstep.

"Come in," she said to them.

The four kids looked up and were surprised that the three ghosts who joined them were Frostbite, Nocturne, and Clockwork. The dream ghost moved towards Rebecca with a pleading look. "Child, can you really fix reality and time?" he asked her.

Rebecca looked at him. "Only if we can get the Reality Gauntlet away from Plasmius," she said. "It won't be easy."

"Indeed it will not be," said Frostbite. "Plasmius is a very sly halfa and will pose a challenge."

Clockwork came closer and looked at the plans and nodded. "You are very smart like your grandmother, my little Rebecca," he said.

Rebecca froze and turned to the Master of Time in surprise. "Dad?" she asked, hoping he remembered her.

He smiled. "An Observant came and told me about Plasmius altering time and I had a dream about a family, one that included you. I knew then that you had been telling me the truth a few days ago," he said and then his face took on a frown. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, my daughter."

Tears falling from her eyes, Rebecca flew into the Time Master's embrace. "Daddy," she cried into his shoulder as he held her. No one dared to say a word, but smiled as they saw father and daughter reunite. Clockwork even let some tears fall as he held his daughter in his arms, feeling her calm down after a bit.

Pandora came over and smiled kindly. "We should get going," she said. "I fear Plasmius may be on his way here."

* * *

><p>The Warrior Ghost wasn't wrong, as Plasmius was indeed on his way, furious that Rebecca's grandmother had told her what happened and that Rebecca had figured out who was behind the time and reality alteration.<p>

Laughing evilly, Plasmius made it to Pandora's realm and blasted the door with his pink ectoplasmic rays. Pandora's three-headed guard dog barked loudly, drawing the attention of the gathered humans and ghosts and they looked at each other, knowing that it was time.

Using the Reality Gauntlet, Plasmius was able to turn many of the attacks directed at him into something else or direct them back at the four ghosts and the four children. It seemed for a time that Plasmius would win.

"Come, Rebecca," he said to her. "You should respect your great-grandfather."

Rebecca, remembering her dream that she had after meeting Nocturne for the first time, looked at Plasmius with a scowl that told him she didn't think he deserved her respect.

"You ask for respect," she spat. "But you don't show it."

Plasmius grew angry. "That is no way to speak to your great-grandfather," he said, ready to blast her.

Rebecca grew angrier. "You are not my great-grandfather, you twisted freak!" she shouted before sending a shockwave at him, which he blocked.

But didn't have time to block Rebecca's deafening ghost wail, which Danny reinforced with his own ghostly wail. The combined screams actually knocked the black-haired mastermind back a bit, but then he grinned.

"Time to bring out the Trump Card," he said gleefully and activated the Gauntlet, and to everyone's horror, opening a portal that allowed one ghost that many feared and Rebecca looked the most horrified as she faced the man she hoped was gone forever.

"Hello, little Rebecca," he said. "Obey your father."

"Yes, Rebecca," said Plasmius. "Obey your real father, Pariah Dark."

The gathered ghosts immediately set to fighting Pariah, who simply battled them away as he glared at Rebecca. A year ago, she would have been begging him to not hurt her.

But she wasn't that girl anymore. She faced him with an angry look on her face.

"My real father is Clockwork," she spat at the Dark King. "You are not."

That was when Danny quickly hit both Pariah and Plasmius with his ectoblasts from behind, making the two cry out in pain and turn to him, distracted. Nocturne and Frostbite helped Danny out with Pariah Dark and Clockwork and Pandora fought Plasmius, making him loose the Reality Gauntlet.

Which fell into Rebecca's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Also, Clockwork now remembers! Yay!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Setting Things Right

**Chapter 10: Setting Things Right**

Rebecca quickly put the Reality Gauntlet on her right arm and activated the gems in the order that would allow her to put time back the way it should be.

The three gems glowed brightly as the Gauntlet activated and Rebecca turned to both Plasmius and Pariah Dark. "You had no right to alter reality and time," she said to them, her face unreadable. "Now, you will never return here or bother anyone again."

Plasmius laughed. "You may have the Gauntlet, but you don't know how to use it," he said with a mad chuckle.

To his surprise, Rebecca smiled slyly. "Is that so?" she asked in a voice that sounded neutral, but dangerous. "Then I believe I should test it, just to be sure."

The Reality Gauntlet glowed purple as Rebecca aimed it towards the two evil ghosts, still smiling in a way that was now scaring them and the others present. Suddenly, she made a portal appear to the Dark Realms, a place where no ghost returned from, and shoved both Plasmius and Pariah Dark into the portal with a shockwave blast that was no doubt her most powerful.

"Pariah Dark! Plasmius!" Rebecca said in a loud voice that echoed as the two evil ghosts tried to fight back, but were blown back and pulled into the portal. "You both are banished to the Dark Realms forever!"

Screams of horror left Plasmius while Pariah Dark cursed angrily and glared at Rebecca, who glared back. "My father is Clockwork," she growled out before sending another blast at them, sending them through the portal which vanished afterwards, trapping the two in there forever.

Rebecca now raised the Reality Gauntlet and closed her eyes. Her fists clenched as she felt time and reality being to shift around her and she opened her eyes, making sure that her uncle Nocturne found Aunt Amelia and Cousin Emma and that her father found Phantina and Clocktina. She then made time slow down by inserting her Clockwork key into the Gauntlet with her left hand and letting her hand glow purple as the purple energy was conducted through her key into the Gauntlet.

The three gems, including the gem that activated the Gauntlet, fell off and the Gauntlet was sparking, making Rebecca take it off and pull out her necklace just as the weapon exploded.

She then took the four gems and with a strong shockwave blast, destroyed the four gems, making sure no one would ever use the Reality Gauntlet again and mess up time.

Only the Time Family could do that.

Now, Rebecca realized, it was over. Suddenly feeling her energy leave her, she fell forward, feeling someone catch her, but before she could see who, her head slumped to one side and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The Observant, who had stayed in the Clocktower to watch the battle, now nodded. "Well done, Rebecca," he said, a note of fondness in his voice. "You have faced a great challenge and have proven the revenge never heals, something your enemies won't realize. But time has definitely healed you and, along with your family, has helped you grow into the halfa you are today."<p>

The Observant continued to watch the time steam, now filled with both pride and relief that all was now right with time and reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Time and reality are finally where they should be. And who is that mysterious Observant? His identity will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Also, there is only two chapters left in this story. :'( I was having so much fun with it, but never fear, the next two chapters will be good! Also, I got a bit of inspiration from the movie "The Pagemaster" (which I don't own) for this chapter.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Safely Home

**Kudos to wildchild00 for making an educated guess about the Observant. He is indeed the one Plasmius stole the Ghost DNA from. Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Safely Home<strong>

Rebecca woke up in her room and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She remembered the battle and then remembered her father catching her after she had become exhausted from the battle. She now got up and stretched as much as she could without causing more pain to her tender muscles which were still sore from the battle. She opened the door and found Frostbite guarding her door and he looked pleased to see her awake.

"Rebecca, you've awoken!" he said cheerfully, hugging her gently as he remembered she was still a bit sore from battle. She hugged him back.

"Where are the others, Uncle Frostbite?" she asked him.

"Off at their lairs and your family is waiting for you in the viewing room."

Rebecca let her uncle carry her there and set her down to open the doors. She went in and spied her father, mother, and sister all smiling at her. Tears in her eyes, the young girl flew forward and hugged her mother hard. Phantina returned her daughter's hug, relieved she was alright. Clocktina was happy her big sister was back and hugged her happily.

Then Rebecca turned to Clockwork and just about knocked him over when she tackled him in a hug. "Daddy," she said, shaking a bit as her muscles were sorer from her moving around and Clockwork caught her, holding her upright and sitting down so she could sit in his lap.

"My little Rebecca, I'm so proud of you," he said.

"As am I," said Phantina.

"Me too," said Clocktina.

Rebecca would have responded except she felt something was wrong and quickly moved to the time window, letting it play the scene of where the Observants were. What she saw made her eyes widen in horror.

"No," she said. "We need to get to the Observant's court. Fast!"

Sensing the urgency in his daughter's voice, Clockwork immediately sent out telepathic requests for Ghostwriter, Frostbite, and Nocturne to help them. All three agreed and Amelia and Emma came over, agreeing to watch Clocktina so that Phantina could go too. Without time to spare, no pun intended, the five ghosts and young halfa headed for the Observant's court.

* * *

><p>The Observant that was chained to the floor now looked up to see the other Observants glaring at him and another, the head Observant, was looking at him with sympathy.<p>

"Elijah, my brother," he said. "The court has found you guilty of interfering with time by alerting Clockwork and the halfa known as Phantana about the dangers. Do you have anything to say to that?"

The chained Observant, Elijah, now stood as tall as he could while in chains. "I was trying to preserve the future, and I'd do it anytime for Phantana," he said.

The court was in uproar and the head Observant looked grimly at Elijah. "Then, by the powers vested in me…,"

"STOP!"

The sharp command instantly made all the Observants freeze as they saw Phantana come flying in with five other ghosts behind her, two of them being her parents.

"Outrage!" said one Observant.

"They are not welcomed here!" said another.

"SILENCE!" Rebecca shouted as she transformed from her Phantana form to her human from. "Head Observant, I cannot let you do this."

He looked curiously at her. "And why so, young one?" he asked, curious as to why she'd stop the court.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "Because this Observant is my great-grandfather," she said, earning stunned gasps from the other Observants. "Vlad Plasmius stole Great-grandfather's DNA to create my grandmother and my mother. Therefore, he is part of my family."

The court was in shocked silence as the Head Observant looked at his brother. "Is it true, brother?" he asked him.

"Yes, Joshua. It is true. Rebecca, better known as Phantana, is your great-great-niece," said Elijah.

The Head Observant, Joshua, came down to his brother and his niece and looked at Rebecca, his expression unreadable, but then Rebecca saw him nod and she had a feeling he was smiling.

"Then, you were right, brother," he said and turned to Rebecca before saying out loud so everyone would hear. "Elijah is found innocent and no one is to lay a hand on him or Rebecca!"

The stunned Observants quietly withdrew after that, being escorted away by Ghostwriter, Frostbite, and Nocturne. Elijah looked at Rebecca and gently brushed back some of her hair.

"Just like your mother and grandmother," he said fondly. "By the way, about the terms of agreement we agreed to when my colleague and I first warned you of what was coming."

Rebecca smiled. "You and Great-Uncle Joshua are always welcomed as far as I'm concerned," she said.

"I concur with my daughter," said Clockwork. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>So, two Observants join the family. Also, their names are just something I came up with.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Next chapter is the epilogue.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

With the time stream set right again, everyone in the Ghost Zone relaxed, knowing that Pariah Dark and Plasmius were no longer threats. Even Danny enjoyed the relaxation and took his girlfriend Sam out on a date. Tucker preferred to stay home with his parents.

Rebecca gazed out her bedroom window and thought back on the year. It had been a different year since it was the first year she had a true family and was now more unique than she thought she ever was.

Looking down at her Clockwork Key necklace, she gripped it in her hand and gazed out at the Ghost Zone again.

"Is everything alright, my little Rebecca?"

Hearing her father's voice, she turned and hugged him. He hugged her in return, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Dad, thanks for everything," she said. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here."

"You're welcome, Rebecca," he said. "Hard to believe it's been one year since you, or rather Phantana, became known in the Ghost Zone as our daughter along with Clocktina."

"Maybe, but it's been a good year and we've defeated Pariah twice and now Plasmius. I've got a feeling we won't be seeing evil rear its ugly head anytime soon or ever."

Clockwork chuckled and shook his head. "Don't jinx it," he teased her gently as he ruffled her dark blonde hair. She hugged him and listened to his heartbeat for a moment, just letting her father hug her and soothe away her worries.

The Master of Time then smiled as he received a telepathic message from his wife that the party was ready. "Come, Rebecca," he said. "Your mother and sister are waiting for us at your uncle Nocturne's lair, along with your aunt Amelia and your cousin Emma."

"That's right, the party was going on when the time and reality shift occurred," said the young halfa. "I'm glad we don't have to have a repeat of that."

"So am I," said Clockwork as he picked her up in his right arm and activated the portal. Rebecca didn't mind that Clockwork still picked her up as if she was younger as she knew he was showing affection to her. He did the same with Clocktina.

Now, they arrived at Nocturne's lair and the dream ghost opened the door with a smile. "Come in," he said.

Rebecca immediately hugged her uncle, who returned her hug just as affectionately. "Hello, little one," he said to her.

"Hi, yourself, Uncle Nocturne," she answered.

The party then started with no interruptions that time and both the Time Family and the Dream Family had a wonderful time until it was time to leave. Saying fond farewells, the Time Family headed home.

* * *

><p>It was later when Clocktina and Phantina were asleep, Clockwork was still up watching the time stream. Rebecca, who couldn't sleep, came in.<p>

"Daddy, is everything okay?" she asked him.

He turned. "Everything's fine," he said to her. "Can't sleep?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm too keyed up to sleep," she said. "Can I watch the time stream with you?"

Smiling, Clockwork sat down and Rebecca sat in his lap, snuggling closer to her father as the time stream flowed in its right path.

"Rebecca, I'm proud of you. You overcame your past fears and used your powers well," he said.

"It wasn't easy, Dad. But I'm glad I could," she said. "And I'll never use my powers for evil. Only for good and wisely at that."

"Very good," said Clockwork approvingly, knowing that his daughter would do so.

He then watched Rebecca getting sleepy and he carried her to her bed, tucking her in. "Goodnight, my little Rebecca," he said softly.

He heard two Observants teleport in and turned to see them. It was Elijah and Joshua and they hugged Rebecca, who returned the hugs.

"Sleep well, my great-granddaughter," said Elijah.

"See you later, my great-great-niece," said Joshua as the two then teleported quietly out. Clockwork smiled as he saw Rebecca was asleep and he went to check the time stream again, even checking the Dark Realms, which showed Plasmius realizing that his quest for revenge failed him but Rebecca's quest to set time right was successful. Clockwork smiled as he knew why.

Because revenge will never heal a person of old hurt or help a person become better, but time does heal.

Being the Master of Time, he knew that better than anyone.

And he knew his family, especially Rebecca, knew that too.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Oh, this story was so much fun to write!<strong>

**I would like to extend thank yous to the following people:**

**newbienovelistRD**

**neomoon585**

**SomeoneWhoLikesTickles**

**Shaddowridder221**

**wildchild00**

**Thank you all for reviewing my story. You guys made it a hit! Thank you all so much!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
